Karma can be a bitch
by XsandraX
Summary: In Gotham city things were pretty crazy with Harley Quinn going from being side kick to the Joker to Batman's closest ally, but things are the furthest from normal as a new masked hero makes her debut and she has the most peculiar connection to one of the city's infamous villains.
1. Chapter 1

The Joker slammed his hands onto the table in anger.

''Are you telling me that they busted yet another one of our raids, AGAIN?'' He said in a calm yet furius tone that made the runts shiver in fear.

''It must have been Harley, she is working with Batman after all!'' The others started nodding in agreement but the Joker showed his disagreement by throwing one of the plates against the wall.

''You really think i'm that stupid?! Of course she had no idea in the first place.''

''Maybe then it's someone else, there has been a rumor going on about another possible ally of Batman's.''

''Hmm interesting, come back when you've found out if it's true or not.'' The grunt nodded and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jenny had just finished another round of cleaning out the pest in town at least for tonight, as she slumped on her sofa she wondered to herself if it was never gonna become better. Her life was so different before she was hired to work for Lucius Fox at Wayne Industries, where she found out that he was helping out the cape crusader, although she was skeptical at first eventually coming to their aid became part of a normal evening. She had become very good friends with Harleen and after an outing which led to her being kept hostage she decided to let them train her, she was a very fast learner and in weeks she was already helping them out but in months she was able to hold out her own against many.

Yeah it was dangerous and every now and then she found herself with a bruise or a cut but she wouldn't give it up for the world, plus Batman and Harleen had become like family to her, which was weird considering she had known them for just a year but the things they had been through together made it seem like they all knew each other their whole life.

Jenny turned on the tv and saw on the news a photo of Batman and Harley, she sighed in relief seeing that she wasn't in it though it did take a lot of will power not to get seen too much by normal people. For now she was known in Gotham as a legend, a mith, a wisper. Some called her the silver arrow for her tendency to start off fights using silver arrows, although she was well known for her excellent skills in archery she was also very good with hand to hand combat thanks to the training from Harleen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

That night Harley was with Wayne, he was helping her bandaging up a wound on her back, neither of them were akward of their closeness after all she was living with him, Jenny often questioned whether or not they were together but they weren't, they had a quick fling but it was never a relationship, neither of them could quite say what they were but it didn't seem to stop the banter going on between them, she hissed when the disinfectant touched her back.

''I should've let Jenny take care of that.''

''Is that your way of saying that i suck at this?''

''No but at least she's trained in it, plus she's got a more delicate touch.''

''Well i thought she might have been a bit tired from tonight, after all she did save us tonight.''

''You're right, but that girl sometimes i wonder if there is something she can't do. I mean she's trained in medicine, biology, mechanics and she's excellent on the battle field.''

''Yeah i bet one day she'll even beat me.'' She chuckled, then a though came across her mind and she looked sadder.

''I think that she's holding her feelings back.'' He looked at her puzzled but didn't doubt her.

''And how would you know?''

''Let's just say i have a lot of experience in putting up walls and not showing how i really felt, the scary thing about it is that after a while you forget you're even doing it and it becomes a part of who you are.''

''You think you can help her?''

''I hope so because she won't be able to live like that forever.''

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next evening she and Jenny were sitting on the edge of a sky scraper one of the tallest.

''You were right Harls the view up here is to die for.''

''Yeah but i lied, this isn't the reason why i took you up here, i wanted to talk to you.''

''And you needed me to be this high up to have a chat with me?''

''I wanted to tell you about my past, i had a pretty great childhood until my parents got divorced , you see i wanted to get along with both of them so bad that i started developing different personalities or masks i guess, like with my mom i was all feminine and stuff while with my dad i was all about sports and boy stuff. When i was about to finish high school my dad passed away, on his death bed he told me that i didn't have to wear the masks anymore and that i could finally be myself, at the time i was terrified because it had been so long that i had forgotten what my likes and dislikes were, for me those masks were all that was left for me.''

''How did you cope?''

''I can't say i was alone, i had some pretty great friends at the time who helped me through it without even knowing it.''

''Is that why you started studying psichiatry?''

''I guess so, it started with wanting to figure myself better but then i realised that i wanted to help other people who went through what i did or worse.''

''I'm sorry about what the Joker did to you, after all he didn't just brainwash you and take 2 years out of your life he also ripped you from your dream.''

''He did rip me away from my dream job but my dream was to help people and in the end that is what i'm doing, just not in the way that i had originally planned. But enough about me i want to know about you.''

''What do you mean?''

''Oh don't play coy, to be doing what we're doing you can't be 100 percent normal plus the other day when we raided that drug house you started acting weird.''

''So you noticed huh?''

''I'm your primary trainer, of course i noticed.''

''I guess i better start from the beginning, when i was 10 my dad walked out on me and my mom, after that things went pretty much down the drain and they weren't that good to begin with either, she started drinking a lot which caused her to get fired and she would constantly get mad at me, i thought that was hell but i was wrong because quickly enough things escalated to a new level of hell when she got married to a man who happened to be one of the biggest drug dealers around. I thought seeing my mom drunk most of the time was bad but seeing her strung out so bad that she couldn't even recognise me was just...hell. As his business got better he started bringing a lot of his customers to the house and hosting drug parties, i hated coming back home because i knew what would be waiting for me back there so i spent most of my afternoons at the library where i could read books in peace, you could say that studying became my escape. Fortunately my studying wasn't for naught, the school offered me a scholarship and i took it and ran as far away as i could.''

''Didn't anyone else know what was going on ?''

''Of course they did Harley, anyone who had eyes could see what was going on inside that house but it's not like they could do anything about him.''

''Why not?''

''Everyone who had any common sense knew not to get in his way, i guess i was just too stupid.''

''What do you mean?''

''I didn't get along with him, but how could i? He was coked up maniac, i hated going back home but for the time that i was i tried being invisible, i really did, but a lot of the times in order to insure mine and my mother's safety i had to stand up to him, whenever i did it always ended badly.''

''How bad?''

''Nothing way too serious.'' 'But enough to once land her in the hospital for a few days ' she added mentally.

''Why did you never tell us any of this before?''

''Memory lane isn't exactly a road i enjoy revisiting, ever since i left that hell i did my best not to ever think about it again so i filled my day with studying, hanging out with friends, literally anything i could to take my mind from it. The other day when i saw that kind of scene again i had that same feeling i used to get back then, like i was constantly drowning but nobody would ever come to save me.''

''If it's to any consolation i would have jumped in to save you, no matter the reputation your shitty stepfather had in town.'' Jenny smiled and hugged Harleen.

''Thanks, means a lot to me that you even said that. I better get going.'' She said getting up.

''Already?''

''Unlike you and Wayne i have a normal job aside watching the streets of Gotham, so as much as i'd like to stay longer i have to get up early tomorrow.''

''Alright, alright i get it. See you tomorrow.''

As Harleen watched Jenny walk away she sighed and shook her head, she got that feeling again, something about this girl was annoyingly familiar and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't figure out why. She had also felt this initially when they met and had dismissed it but now it was really starting to become irritating, she had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

_''Who the hell do you think you are, huh?'' Ben said threateningly whilst keeping his hands wrapped around Jenny's neck slowly putting more pressure making it more difficult for her to breathe._

 _''Let me go!'' Jenny screamed as loud as she could, she tried to fight him but his grip on her was too strong and she was becoming weaker from the lower intake of oxygen._

 _''You really think that anyone would to rescue you? You're worthless.''_

 _''No!'' She was finally able to land a punch on him but he then took her arm and twisted it making her gasp in pain._

 _''N_ _obody would give a damn if i killed you right here right now, your mother can't even stand the sight of you and your father abbandoned you years ago.''_

 _As she slowly lost consciousness everything turned black._

Jenny woke up startled, it took her a few minutes before she could calm herself down, after drinking a big glass of water she slammed her hands on the counter in frustration, she hated this, now she couldn't even sleep peacefully without her past demons making an apperance in her dreams.

 **Flashback**

 _She would never forget that day, Ben her stepfather was just seconds close to ending her life, what saved her was a person ringing the door._

 _She could still remember the soreness in her throat after he released her , the fear for her life which gave her the adrenaline to get up and run as fast as she could for the back door, it didn't take long for Ben to find out that she had run off but she was already gone._

 _After twenty minutes of running she ended up collapsing on a abbandoned park bench where she slept for hours, by the time she had woken up it was 1 am, it was getting cold and soon realised that as much as she would have loved staying the rest of her life in that peaceful spot she had to go back there eventually but wanting to insure her safety she made a visit to a 24 hour pawn shop in her neighborhood, the shop at that time of the morning was empty and the man at the cashier barely registered her coming in, looking at the items she then found something that caught her eye._

 _It was a switch blade, it looked like something she could carry around in her pocket without arising any suspicions, when she asked to buy it the guy at the counter stared at her for a second and maybe it was because he was so tired or probably because he noticed the menacing purplish bruises on her neck but he gave it to her without question._

Jenny snapped back to reality, noticing that it was getting late so she showered and got dressed, once she picked up her bag with her things for the day she headed to work.

* * *

By the time she had finished work the sky was already getting dark, which meant that soon she would be starting her second job as one of Gotham's masked vigilantes.

Checking her watch she noticed that she still had some time before she had to meet Harley and Bruce so she decided to walk the long way back, she walked along the shops and suddenly a man carrying a little girl on his shoulder and a load on shopping bags in his other hand caught her attention, they little girl must have gotten tired after all that shopping, she mused to herself, when they passed by her Jenny noticed that the little girl dropped her teddy bear so she ran after them.

''Sir!'' She said to the father who looked perplexed so Jenny continued. ''Your daughter dropped this.''

''You just saved me! She loves this bear, she would have been devasted if she had lost it. Thank you so much!''

''I'm glad i was able to help.''

''Happy Thanksgiving and again thanks.'' He smiled curtly.

''You too.''

Jenny turned around and continued home, she didn't remember that today was Thanksgiving, well lately with everything going on she hadn't been keeping track of these events plus she never really did anything special on Thanksgiving anyway.

* * *

That night she, Harley and Batman were in his cave looking over at the plans.

''He's going to get his merchendise from this dock.'' Jenny said pointing at the location on the map.

''How can you be so sure? He uses a random one everytime.'' Harley said a bit skeptical.

''See that's it, it's not random Harley, he just has a very specific pattern. It took me some time to figure it out because it's so complex, though i don't get why go through such mesures.''

''Because he's insane.'' Batman said with a matter of fact kind of tone.

''Well i guess that makes sense.''

''We should get going because that guy is also very punctual.'' Harley said, finishing the conversation.

A few minutes later they arrived and just as Jenny had predicted they were all there including the Joker who seemed busy arguing with one of the men.

''They're distracted, we should take this chance to ambush them. Jenny you stay and take down as many guys as you can from here, do you have a good shot from this point?''

''Perfect but if i see things going south down there i'm going in.''

''Agreed.''

''Harley be careful.'' Harley nodded in response and followed Batman.

Once they got closer they noticed that Jenny had already taken out a lot of guards at the entrace with her tranq darts.

''You should really reconsider this whole keeping her from being on the field with us when we're doing this kind of stuff, it will do more harm than good in the long run.''

''What are you talking about? Do you see how many guys she took out from her position?''

''Then you know she'll that much better with us, you know that she's good and she can handle herself.''

''I know that she can but i don't wanna put her in unecessary danger.''

''You're afraid of what the Joker might do to her.'' She meant it like a statement but it sounded like a question.

''She's not like us Harley, she has a life beside this.''

''Don't you?'' He laughed bitterly.

''Not a real one.''

Before Harley could continue they realised that they were about to open the cargo so they sprung into action, the Joker immediately took shelter while all his men were all falling to the ground. Some of the guys ran off but just as they were about to finish up Harley noticed a movement in the corner of her eye so she turned around and saw the Joker staring daggers into her, in his eyes there was a faint spark and suddenly she realised the truth. Unfortunately he took advantage of her moment of distraction and shot her before running back into the shadows.

Jenny didn't spare a moment to run down to her aid, while Batman called for Alred to come pick them up she started looking over Harley's injury, she had been shot in the shoulder which was pretty clear, so she did her best to stop the bleeding but her condition seemed worse than it should have been, her skin was growing paler by the minute and her eyes seemed unfocused almost like she had been poisoned. She gasped realising that the Joker must have laced the bullet he used in a poison so she immediately called Lucius to come over with her lab equipment.

Once they got back to the cave she and Lucius took no time in taking out the bullet and sowing up the wound but noticing that she wasn't getting better he was starting to get worried.

''She's not looking too good.'' He said while she carefully took the bullet to her makeshift lab.

''I know, i think the Joker laced the bullet with a poison.''

''I've never seen anything like this before.''

''Me neither but that's not gonna stop me from finding an antidote, in the meantime make sure she stays stable.''

Nearly an hour later she had already found it and without wasting anymore time she injected it into Harley's arm, when they saw that her vitals were getting stronger they all sighed in relief.

''It looks like with sufficient rest she'll be up and about in no time.'' Jenny said tiredly, Bruce and everyone else could tell that she looked exhausted.

''You did an amazing job tonight Jenny, now go home and rest.''

''I don't know, i should probably stay and watch over Harley.''

''You don't need to, me and Alfred will keep an eye on her.'' He said in his usual convincing tone so she nodded and went home.

* * *

The next morning when Harley finally woke up she saw that she was in one of Wayne manor's guest rooms and that Bruce was sitting on the arm chair close to the window reading a book.

''What happened?''

''The Joker shot you last night.''

''No i remember that part, i mean why did i pass out? I got shot plenty of times before but his never happened.''

''The bullet he used had poison on it.''

''I guess that explains that. Am i like okay now?''

''Yeah, Jenny was able to create an antidote for it, i don't think you'd still be here otherwise.''

Her expression then stiffened remembering the thought that had caused her to get so distracted in the first place, Bruce noticed her shift of mood.

''What's wrong?''

''Ever since i layed eyes on that girl i knew that she looked familiar i just could never pin point from where i knew her.''

''Who are you talking about?''

''Jenny, she is the Joker's daughter.''


End file.
